PhantomFlamePhoenix's Robot User Ideas
User: PhantomFlamePhoenix Hornet Faction:Arthropod Robotics HP: Similar to Blitz Speed: Similar to Falcon Hardpoints: 2x medium + 2x light Description:A six legged brawler with a deadly ability. Ability: Hornet's sting - When the ability is activated, this quick brawler launches itself into the air and begins to fly, similar to Ao Qin. Then, Hornet deploys its Ionized exoskeleton and begins to fire the built in corrosion machine gun. The gun fires similarly to the Avenger and deals energy damage and corrodes on hit.Tapping the ability button again ends the ability and Hornet drops to the ground Ability duration:16 seconds Ability Cooldown:20 seconds Bonus: walks faster sideways. Ionized exoskeleton: Red energy shield that blocks energy, fire and explosion damage, but not bullet damage. Price: Components or 8,000 gold Scorpion Faction: Arthropod Robotics Speed: Moderate HP: Similar to Fujin Hardpoints: 2× Heavy Ability: Scorpion Claws Appearance - Beige, eight legged robot that has two arms coming out the front with one weapon slot on each. Has a tail curled up at the back. Ability description: Raises tail. Activates a +35% weapon damage boost and a chance to lock down. The tail begins firing like a Storm, but shoots energy projectiles and corrodes. Activates the Ionized exoskeleton. Duration: 13 seconds Cooldown: 16 seconds Ionized exoskeleton: Red energy shield that blocks Energy and splash damage Bonus: Moves faster sideways. Beetle Faction: Arthropod Robotics Hp: Same as Leo Speed: A bit faster than Bulgasari Hardpoints: 2x medium, 1x light Appearence: Dark blue hexapedal robot with a domed back and a head at the front. Ability: Beetle mandibles Ability: Activates Ionized exoskeleton and brings 2 physical shields to the front from the sides. Starts shooting Glory like projectiles from head, but they corrode instead of locking down. Shoots from the back end like a real bombadier beetle when attacker in this mode. Back end projectiles do lock down. XDDR Ability duration: 8 seconds Ability cooldown: 10 seconds Ionized exoskeleton: a red energy shield that protects from energy and splash damage. Bonus: Moves faster sideways Eagle Faction: Aerial Assault Tech Hardpoints: 4× medium Speed: 45 km/h Hp: Similar to Bulgasari Appearance: Like an orange gold Inquisitor with folded up wings on the back and 1 of the medium slots folded backwards so there is a weapon on top, on the left, on the right and on the back. This bot has a beak, taloned feet and jet engines. Ability: Death from Above. Ability description: The top weapon slot moves left slightly and the hardpoint on the back flips up and moves slightly right, for a weapon orientation like the Spectre. At any point during the ability duration, you can take off and fly through the air. During flight, you can dash diagonally down at an enemy. The robot will launch itself - even directly forward if a flying enemy is targeted - at the enemy targeted, causing an explosion that damages all enemies nearby and has a 25% chance (increases by 5% per level) of locking them down. Flight will stop after the dive, and you must wait 3 seconds before flying again. If no enemies are targetted, the robot just drops down. Description: A deadly, multipurpose brawler that can be used to ambush, beacon run and even hunt down rogue enemies. This is truly a force to be reckoned with. An expert at leading attacks Ability duration: 18 seconds Ability cooldown: 26 seconds Cost: Components Falcon-Upgraded Faction: Aerial Assault Tech Hardpoints: 3x heavy Speed: Slightly increased HP: Unchanged Appearance: A Similar model with the same colour scheme. However the new Falcon is slightly sleeker and has folded up blue and silver wings. Ability: Talons Out - When the ability is activated, Falcon swivels the 2 side heavy hardpoints forward but loses its 66% damage reduction. At any time during the ability, the pilot can press the ability button again to make the Falcon jump. Holding down the button activates the wings and causes the robot to fly down at a slow vertical speed but a quick horizontal one. Releasing the button makes the falcon fall normally.During fligh, the bot gets a 20% damage reduction. Ability duration: 16 seconds Ability cooldown: 12 seconds Raven-Upgraded Faction: Aerial Assault Tech Hardpoints: 2x medium + 2x light Speed: the same HP: slightly increased Appearence: More sleek and black than before. The new raven has folded up wings. Has a stealth drive behind head that glows dark blue Ability: Feather and Flight - Raven jumps into the air (Better than it did before) when the ability is activated. When there are no jump charges stored, Raven can fly. When the ability button is held down with no jump charges remaining, the wings spread out and the robot travels slowly downwards but quickly forwards. During Flight, raven gains a glitchy, flickering stealth. The stealth effect will flicker on and off, making it unreliable for complete protection. It's main function is to deter fire from weapons that need to lock on and to make travelling with flight safer. This ability also works well as an ambush technique. However, jumps do not recharge during flight. Armadillo Faction: Armoured Attack and Reconiscence (AAR) Hardpoints: 2x medium Speed: 45kmh Hp: 120k Ability: Assault roll Appearance: Beige bipedal boy with a medium hardpoint on each side. It has a curved back made of several strips of metal. When in assault roll, these form a vertical circle all round, from front to back. Ability description: Curls up into a ball and folds in both weapons. Begins moving twice as fast. Cannot turn, but can reverse direction. Rolling into an enemy damages them. You gain a 66% damage reduction in this mode. You gain +20% damage for your weapons in normal mode. Duration: Infinite Switch cooldown: 5 seconds You see me rolling, hating... Buffalo Faction: Armoured Attack and Reconiscence Hardpoints: 1x heavy, 2x light Speed: 40kmh Hp: 140k Ability: Assault Charge Appearance: Black, bipedal bot with horns. Has an Aegis generator behind head. Heavy weapon on top, a light weapon on each side. Ability Description: Doubles speed and activates a weak aegis shield. When running, cannot turn, but you can when stationary. Charging into enemies locks them down and deals intense damage. Can only use the heavy weapon in this mode. Ability duration: Infinite Switch Cooldown: 5 secs Thanos Hardpoints: None Hp: 90k Speed:50kmh Ability: SNAP! Ability description: Snaps, setting own hp to 1 and killing up to three enemies within 350m. Using SNAP! again will kill you. Cooldown: 1 min. That puts a smile on my face. Phasar Health: 125,0000 Speed: 33 km/h Ability: Static Pulse Hardpoints: 1x Heavy and 2x Medium Weight: Medium Description: This durable four-legged robot's Static Pulse ability can be a game-changing support. Made to support close range combat, the Pulsar immobilizes itself upon using its ability. However, it is a crucial advantage to heal all allied robots and damage all enemies within 80 meters with powerful pulses. The ability gains power when not in use so it is advised to charge up the ability before using it. Price: 17,000 Workshop points Dragon Hp: 98,000 Speed: 34 km/h Ability:Pounce Hardpoints: 1 heavy, 3 light Weight: Heavy Description: A relentless predator, Dragon is centred around its ability. Upon activation of Pounce, the robot launches itself forward and slightly up, like a cross between jump and dash. If it collides with something, an expolsion is released that locks down and damages nearby enemies. The explosion may also suppress and/or corrode foes caught in it. Recommended: 1x Ember, 2x Blaze Comments (Tell me what YOU think)